Alice Dreams
by DontDeny
Summary: An AU-ish fic where Alice and co are in a modern world but Alice dreams of Wonderland
1. Chapter 1

_'If we don't do something soon, Jafar will win and we can't have that happen.' Alice glanced between Cyrus and Will, who were both nodding at her in agreement._

_'So what exactly is your plan, Alice?' Will asked her._

_'Well first of all we have to...'_

'Alice... Alice... ALICE!'

She awoke violently at the sound of her name to see everyone in her class staring at her and the teacher, Mr. Hart, looking very angry.

'Oh sorry, I must have dozed off.' She muttered. Mr. Hart tutted at her and asked to see her when class was over.

Alice looked to her side where her best friend, Will, was the only one still looking at her, but his was a look of concern. He wrote something down on a piece and passed it to her.

_Wonderland again?_

She nodded at him and sighed. He was the only one who knew about her vivid dreams about a World named Wonderland. The dreams started about a month ago and always continued from where they left off. On one hand, she was sick of the dreams; they didn't make any sense to her. But on the other, she kind of wanted to know what happened next.

After class was over, she stayed behind to talk to Mr. Hart.

'Alice, this is the third time this week you've fallen asleep in lesson, is there something wrong?'

'No, sir.' She lied.

He gave her a look that suggested he didn't believe her. 'Then I have no choice but to give you a detention.'

She nodded, took the slip and left the room. Will was outside waiting for her. As they walked to their next lesson together, they spoke.

'So what happened this time?' Will asked her.

'Me, you and Cyrus were planning a way on how we could defeat Jafar.'

'And?'

'Well I don't know, I got woken up!'

'Oh right, sorry.'

Alice sighed. 'It's not your fault, Will, I just really wish I knew how and why these dreams started in the first place.'

'In understand Alice, if I could do anything to help, then I would.'

'You could wait for me while I'm in detention...'

'I really need to word things better.' He moaned.

After school and after her detention, Alice and Will headed to his house. He lived alone, which no one was supposed to know. He knew Alice wouldn't tell though; she was, after all, his oldest friend.

When they got to his house, Will hauled out a giant notebook and some pens. 'Alright Alice, how about we draw a time-line of what's happened so far in your dreams?'

'How will that help?'

'I'm not sure yet' Will admitted. 'But it's worth a shot.'

And so they sat and worked together on a time-line of lives they didn't know they had lived. For Alice's dreams were not dreams at all; they were memories.


	2. Chapter 2

'So, let me get this straight Alice... Your dreams told you that a rabbit took you to Wonderland when you were small and then you kept going back. You met me and Cyrus there and fell in love with him, the genie. And I don't have my heart because it's broken from the Red Queen and now Jafar is planning to take over and we have to stop him?'

Alice sighed. 'Essentially, Will, yes, that's exactly what my dreams said.'

Will sat there with a look on his face that Alice recognised well. 'And yes, I do know it sounds crazy.' She said to him before he could say a word.

'I have to say it does, Alice, but what if they mean something? What if you're having them for a reason?'

She couldn't help but think that perhaps Will was right about this one; they must have a cause.

She glanced at the time and thought that she better head home. In Storybrooke, she lived with Jefferson and his daughter Grace, although she couldn't quite recall why he had taken her in. She found it ironic how her Storybrooke memories were hazy, but she could remember every single one of her Wonderland dreams.

She entered the huge house with her own key and saw Jefferson asleep on the couch. She went over to him and shook him gently. 'Jefferson?'

He opened his eyes in a daze. 'Alice? Are you okay? What's the time?'

'Yes I'm fine and it's ten o'clock, but I just thought you wouldn't really want to sleep on the couch for the whole night.'

'No, you're right about that. Grace was being extra bouncy today so I crashed when she went to bed.'

'She can be a piece of work sometimes!' Alice giggled.

Jefferson smiled. 'And how about you Alice?'

She sighed. 'I fell asleep in school again.'

'Oh Alice, you really need to get a better nights sleep. Why don't you head to bed now?'

'Yes that's probably best.'

'Goodnight, Alice.'

'Goodnight.' She replied and headed to her room.

Of course she didn't go to sleep straight away, but sat up thinking instead. Her dreams plagued her mind even when she was awake. She took the timeline her and Will had created out of her pocket and sat reading it. She eventually fell asleep still holding it in her hands.

_'We have to go to the Well of Wonders.' Alice glanced at Crus, knowing what this meant for his mother._

_'Alice, Anastasia is dead. Jafar killed her right in front of me.' _

_'Oh Will, I'm so sorry.'_

_'We need to let Jafar win. It's the only way she can be saved.' _

_'That's really not the best idea.' Cyrus chimed in._

_Alice gave Cyrus a look. 'I know you want her alive again, Will, but this is not the way. If we let Jafar win, so many people will die. I'm sorry, Will, we just can't let that happen.' _

_He nodded his head in dismay realising that Alice was right and the three of them set off to the Well. _

_However, when nightfall came and they were al seemingly asleep, Will crept towards the staff. Cyrus, knowing this would happen, woke up immediately and tried to stop him. _

_Will just looked at him. 'Sorry about this mate.' He hit Cyrus in the face, knocking him out and took the staff with him. _

_As he ran off, Cyrus awoke quickly. 'Alice, wake up, Will stole the staff.' _

_They chased after him, using the compass as guidance and Alice found him quickly. _

_'Will, what are you doing?!'_

_'Resurrecting Ana is just as worthy as you searching for Cyrus. She deserves a second chance.' _

_'I know Will, but we can't help Jafar.'_

_'You think your love story is the only one worth fighting for.' _

_He stormed off but Alice fell off the cliff they were standing on into the water. Although he had a huge fear of water, he couldn't bear to lose his best friend and so he jumped in after her._

_They discussed again why they couldn't help Jafar and this time Will had to agree. _

_Once again they headed off to the Well but this time they encountered the Jabberwocky and she, surprisingly, had a very good plan for them all._

Alice woke up in a cold sweat. Anastasia was dead? Cyrus' mother was the key to defeating Jafar? The Jabberwocky was helping them? She had all these questions but no answers. Her dream had left her more confused.

Of course, she was free to do what she wanted, so she quickly got dressed and ran to Will's house. She knocked the door as loud as she could several times before he finally answered.

'Alice, what are you doing? It's far too early to be knocking my door that way.'

'Will, it's 11 o'clock.'

'Yeah, exactly.'

She rolled her eyes and let herself in.

Will shut the door behind her. 'So, what exactly is going on Alice?'

'You will not believe the dream I just had.' And so she told him about it.

When she had finished, Will looked at her bewildered. 'Well I guess I'm sorry for trying to ruin your plans.'

Alice looked at him. 'Will, this is serious!'

'Yes, no, you're right, sorry.' He replied. 'Alice, if I'm in your dreams and I'm here, is Anastasia here too? And Cyrus?'

'No, they're not here and that's what I'm worried about. Why am I having dreams about being in love with someone I don't actually know?'

'Okay, Alice, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think we need to get to the bottom of these dreams.'

'And how do you suggest we do that?'

'I think you have to dream some more.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I had to change some things from the original story for this fic to make sense!**

The look on Alice's face was bewildered. "But Will, I'm not even tired."

"I know, that's why we need to make you tired." Alice looked startled. "Don't worry, it's not anything bad. I have some tablets that help you sleep and if we put something really boring on the telly, that could help too." Alice nodded at Wills suggestion. Quite frankly she was glad he was helping her, she knew if it was anyone else she would be taken to a mental institution again. Alice shook her head. Again? She hadn't ever been to an institution and yet she remembered that in her dreams, Will had saved her from one. She really needed to stop confusing her reality with her dreams, it was starting to get a bit confusing.

As promised, Will produced the sleeping tablets with a glass of water. They sat together under a blanket in front of the telly, watching one of those awful reality shows that Alice couldn't stand. As Will had predicted, she did indeed start to drift off.

_"I can distract Jafar with Cyrus as my prisoner." Jabberwocky announced to the group._

_"And why should we trust you? You were working with him." Alice said angrily. _

_"I have grown tired of Jafar." She said simply. _

_"Well what will Will and I do while you distract Jafar?"_

_"There is an underground tunnel you can go through." And so they accepted this as the plan since it did seem like a good plan. _

_"If anything happens to Cyrus though, I won't hesitate to kill you." Alice added to the Jabberwocky, so that only she could hear her._

_"I don't doubt it." Was the casual reply Alice received._

_And so Jabberwocky headed off with Cyrus in tow as Alice and Will went through the tunnels. _

_As they entered the tunnels, Will whispered "I'm not sure this is the best idea."_

_"Who goes there?" A voice inside the tunnels said._

_"Alice hide, trust me."_

_Will ran out towards the voice and two guards appeared chasing him. He was almost caught but was summoned by Jafar instead. Not that that was any better. He entered the room where Jafar was, Alice had managed to sneak there somehow and was hiding. "Just the person I wanted to see." Will remarked sarcastically to Jafar. Since Jafar had returned his heart, he hadn't got any less sassy. _

_"Careful Knave, I have your bottle." Jafar waved the bottle at Will. "Now Knave, where is the staff?"_

_At that moment, Amara walked in. "Looking for me Jafar." _

_Jafar looked startled momentarily but then gleeful. "Amara, you decided to join us." _

_Luckily Jafar didn't notice that Amara and Cyrus kept looking at each other in awe. Instead he chose to pick a fight with her. "Let's see which one of us is more powerful then, shall we?"_

_They fought and it caused Will to go back in his bottle but saw that because Amara saved Cyrus, Jafar knew something was up. "This boy means something to you?"_

_Amara said nothing so Jafar stabbed him. "No!" Amara screamed. "Cyrus!" Alice ran out from the shadows to her love and held him. _

_Jafar being the cruel man that he was, laughed. "So everyone is here." He glanced at Wills bottle and let him out. "Actually not everyone." He went out the room momentarily and when he came back, he had Anastasia with him. "Ana." Will whispered. He couldn't believe she was alive. His joy was short lived though as Anastasia walked over to Jafar and kissed him. "No." Will fell to his knees, he couldn't bear to see this. _

_Although they had changed the laws of magic already, Jafar wanted more. Cyrus was still dying and Jafar warned that if Amara did not help him, Cyrus would die. Amara, dejected, agreed to help._

_As they used the three genies, something went wrong. A purple cloud descended in the castle. "What's happening?" Jafar screamed. _

_"A curse. A dark one. We can do nothing to stop it. Some of us will leave, some of us will stay. We will all be frozen in time until someone breaks the curse." _

_Chaos as Alice held tightly to Cyrus. Will went over to Anastasia. "I will get you back." He vowed. _

_And the purple cloud engulfed them_.

Alice awoke panting. "Will, it's real, all of these dreams. Everything. Wonderland. Cyrus, my Cyrus. It's all real!"

"Alice, slow down, what are you talking about?"

Alice explained. "Something went wrong Jafar and Amara set of a curse. That's why we're here in Storybrooke and not in Wonderland. Cyrus and Anastasia are there."

"Anastasia? I thought she was dead?" Will recalled from Alices last dream.

"She was Jafar brought her back."

"Brought her back? Alice that's impossible."

"Not if they changed the magic laws." Alice explained. "But that's not important right now. They're alive and we're here because of a curse."

"So what do we do?"

"Amara said someone has to break the curse and then maybe we'll get back to Wonderland and we can save everyone." Will looked at her and although he didn't know what she was talking about, he trusted her. "I know who has to break the curse." She added. "Me."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm fully aware that if this was in the actual show, the timeline wouldn't make sense and I know the whole Jefferson remembering/him not having Grace was a big thing in the show, but I needed Wonderland characters around and it is AU(ish)! Anyway, I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I think it's kind of worth it!**

Will look bewildered. "And how the bloody hell do you expect to do that?"

"I have no idea yet, but I will figure it out."

Will had never heard Alice sound more determined so he believed her. He thought this whole Wonderland, magic and curse thing sounded crazy, but Alice was his best friend and he would stick by her no matter what.

Unknown to Alice however, was the fact that the Wonderland curse had coincided with another curse. Regina, the Evil Queen, had cursed the Enchanted Forest residents to come to Storybrooke too. Emma Swan was the one who had to break that curse. But since the residents of Wonderland had been taken by a separate curse, they would stay frozen even if Emma did break the other curse.

Luckily for Alice, Henry Mills, son of Emma Swan and who was trying to convince her to believe, was friends with Grace. After telling Will, Alice headed to Jefferson's house with him in tow and who else should be there but Henry Mills. This may not seem like a big deal but Henry was a believer in all things magic, which Alice was made aware of when he accidentally referred to his mother as the Saviour.

As Jefferson made tea for them all, Alice hurried over to Henry. "Sorry to bother you, Henry, but did you just say Saviour."

Henry hesitated and so she carried on talking. "I only ask because I think I'm supposed to be a saviour too."

Henry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Will here and maybe some others were brought here by a curse."

"The dark curse? Because of the Evil Queen?"

"Evil Queen? No, because of Jafar."

"That's not the same curse that brought everyone else here. So maybe you're just supposed to save everyone who is from your world?"

Alice's eyes widened. "But I don't know how."

"True love's kiss would work?" Henry glanced at Will when he said this.

Alice didn't notice and looked crestfallen. "But my true love is in Wonderland."

"Then we will have to find another way to break a curse. And I know just where to go."

"The library?" Will scoffed. "That's your genius plan?!"

Henry looked at him. "If you know where to look, the library can give you the answer to anything." Alice thought he was smart for a 10 year old.

And so they searched and they searched (Will was rather reluctant at first but he actually seemed to enjoy himself after a while) and most of what they found was either very impractical, such as needing the person who cast the curse to be there or it was just True Love's Kiss over and over again. After a few hours, Alice collapsed and sighed.

"Oh this is no use! It's all suggesting an act of True Love but Cyrus isn't even here."

"An act of True Love doesn't always have to be romantic you know." Henry remarked. "Now, my mom, both of them, will be wondering where I am." And with that he left Alice and Will looking rather confused.

"True Love not romantic? I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm not sure I do either Alice."

She linked arms with him. "Let's go home and get some rest."

They exited the library. As they crossed the normally quiet road, a yellow bug was coming towards them. The person driving didn't have time to stop.

"Alice!" Will screamed. He pushed her out of the way, knocking her unconscious. The car swerved slightly so it didn't hit him full on, but managed to knock him over. A million thoughts ran through his head. "Anastasia." He whispered and then he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I really struggled with this chapter to change it from the show but not change it too much. I kept Wills love quote because that's my favourite quote ever. This will probably be the second to last chapter!)

Will awoke in the hospital when he felt something tapping on his leg. He looked down and saw the White Rabbit.

"What the bloody hell.." He started and rubbed his head as though he was in a dream. As he started to awake properly, he remembered what had happened.

"Rabbit! How did you get here? What happened? Where's Alice?" His mind was also on Anastasia but he didn't dare to ask about her yet.

"As soon as you broke the curse, I was able to cross worlds to collect you, Alice and everyone else. They've already gone back, but you and Alice are still here in the hospital."

"You're telling me that I broke the curse? I thought that was Alice's job.."

"An act of true love breaks the curse and you sacrificed yourself for her."

"How's the car? I bet the Sheriff isn't happy."

"She can worry about her car later. You're the one in a worse shape." Will then looked down at himself to see the bruises and cuts all over him, not to mention the cast on his left arm.

"Oh bloody hell." Rabbit gave him a look. "Well how am I supposed to save Wonderland like this?!"

"That's what Alice and I are for. Now hurry up, we need to find her and get back to Wonderland before Jafar can cause any more havoc. Cyrus and Anastasia are in danger."

He perked up at her name. "Let's go find Alice."

When they found her, she was in less of a state than Will. She jumped off her bed and ran into his arms. "You saved me!"

"Yeah well, you are my best friend. Now let's go get that genie of yours out of trouble."

Alice nodded at him and looked at the rabbit. He drew his portal hole, Alice grabbed Wills hand and they jumped through to a land that they had only just remembered.

When they got there things looked the same as they had when they had left. "Rabbit, what exactly were you doing when we were gone?"

"We were frozen in time. Literally. Cyrus is dying and we need to save him."

"And Ana?" Alice asked the question that Will was too scared to.

Rabbit hesitated. "Still thinks she's in love with Jafar." Will felt his heart break all over again.

"Then we need to save them." And neither of them had ever heard Alice sound so determined in her life.

"Oh and there's one more thing." The rabbit added. Both Will and Alice groaned and looked at him in dismay. "The laws of magic are now broken."

"Bloody brilliant." Will muttered sarcastically.

However, these laws being broken would actually help them in their quest to save Cyrus and Anastasia. They would once again sneak into the castle and rescue the prisoner that Will had witnessed when Jafar had locked him up. He had a suspicion that Jafar had a history with him. If he could distract Jafar, Alice and Will could save Cyrus, Amara and Anastasia. The Rabbit had gone back to his home as a safe place so when the gang had rescued their loved ones, they could escape there.

When they got to the castle and released the old man, they headed to the main room. It felt like it had only been minutes since they'd been there last as opposed to weeks. Being in Storybrooke would do that to a person apparently.

The old man did manage to distract Jafar as Alice and Amara took Cyrus to the Rabbits house. Will stayed behind to save Anastasia. Alice begged him come with her "Will, please?"

"Alice, I can't. You would do the same for him." He nodded at Cyrus. "I have to save her."

Alice nodded. "Good luck."

Sadly none of them had noticed that Jafar had killed the old man, but once he had succeeded, he saw that Amara and Cyrus were gone and that Will was in their place.

"No!" He growled. But then he remembered Anastasia and thought he would have some twisted fun. Before he could even react, Jafar locked Will in a force field triangle that he couldn't escape from. "Oh bloody hell." Was all Will could say in response.

Jafar taunted Will with Anastasia. She thought she was in love with him. And so she was all over him like a rash and it took all of Wills willpower to not scream or cry. However, he managed to taunt Jafar himself, telling him that Alice would succeed in her mission. Because of this, Jafar headed after her. This didn't worry Will as he knew that Alice could handle herself. Plus, it gave him more time with Anastasia.

"You're not in love with him you know."

"Oh really darling? And do you think I'm in love with you?"

"Yes, I do. And you know love isn't this easy."

Anastasia showed a brief moment of struggle, as if the magic was breaking, before returning to normal. "But it could be." She stated.

"No." He sounded so passionate. "Love is messy. It means arguing and making up and laughing and crying and struggling, and sometimes, it doesn't seem worth it. But it is. And, at the end, when you're in love, no matter what happens, you forgive each other." And with all his strength he broke his hands out of the forcefield and pulled her towards him, kissing her right on the lips. The power of their love was enough to make Anastasia remember that it was Will that she loved and the forcefield was broken.

On the other side of Wonderland, Cyrus and Amara were on a race against time to the Well of Wonders. Jafar was not too far behind them, keeping his eye out. Unknown to him however, was that Alice was raising an army in order to defeat him. Cyrus looks at his mother as they approach the well. "I've only just got you back, how can I let you go now?"

Amara looked saddened. "I wish their was another way. But this madness must end and I am the only one who can stop it." Cyrus nodded sadly and Amara walked towards the well where Nyx was waiting for her.

Before she can return herself to the well, Jafar appears and kills her. Cyrus cried out in shock and horror. He knew this man was evil and yet everything he did still managed to surprise him. Luckily for them, Alice arrived through a portal White Rabbit had created for her. Jafar was distracted by her arrival and so Cyrus attempted to get the water that had come from his mothers body back into the well. Jafar noticed this and stole the water from him and destroyed it. Alice, knowing how Nyx worked, was triumphant.

"You stole water from the well and for that, you should be punished."

Nyx, who had disappeared into the water when Jafar showed up, reappeared in anger. "For this crime you shall be enslaved for all eternity!"

Jafar cried out, but it was too late and a Genie bottle trapped him inside. Because Jafar was gone, the laws of magic were reversed and Wonderland was back to how it should be.

Or so everyone thought. Because just as Will and Anastasia had gotten back on track, this reversal meant that again she was dead. She collapsed into Wills arms and he burst into tears. This whole having his heart back thing was a lot harder than he remembered.


End file.
